


I'm a Genie in a bottle (you gotta rub me the right way)

by TheDragonAndTheHare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, I went with the funny title instead of the more serious one, Unfinished, not really meant to be all that erotic, weeeellllll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonAndTheHare/pseuds/TheDragonAndTheHare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""I'm sorry," Daryl says.</p><p>"About what?" Beth asks, looking up at him. She bloody knows well what, but she wants to hear him say it.</p><p>"I was wrong. You definitely ain't a little girl.""</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Genie in a bottle (you gotta rub me the right way)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as an exercise to see if I could really immerse myself into another person. I wrote one draft, then tried to go back and write another but I just got so uncomfortable that I left it for months, which happened several times. So I decided to post it anyway, unfinished, unbeta'd, missing the first part which I just couldn't nail. I'm not going to come back and finish this.
> 
> Here ya go.

Beth limps to the piano, sparing a glance over at Daryl in the coffin as she does so. She sits down, fingers gliding over the hood that covers the keys, and lifts it up. She hasn’t been able to play in a while, obviously, but it’s like riding a bike. The movements of her fingers and hands, the rhythms and the notes all washing back like a tide to the beach. She starts to hum along with the tune, at first just a meaningless string of sounds that eventually form into one of her favourite hymns.

And for a while, she’s lost in the music, forgets everything around her, it’s just her and the piano, and she feels happy and incredible for the first time in a long while. Nothing disturbs her until she feels a hand on her shoulder, and she stops.

“I’m sorry,” Daryl says.

“About what?” Beth asks, looking up at him. She bloody knows well what, but she wants to hear him say it.

“I was wrong. You definitely ain’t a little girl.”

For a moment, Beth is silent, and she looks away from him. Then she smirks, and looks back at him. “What finally led you to that conclusion?”

He plonks himself down on the seat beside her, and gives a shrug. “I don’t know, I guess… I guess it’s the past couple of days together, finally getting to know you. Like, I knew you before, but that didn’t mean that I really knew you. You know what I mean?”

Beth nods, her smirk turning into a gentler smile.

“You definitely ain’t a kid from what I’ve seen in the past couple of days alone. And, well, since you’ve asked me, it would be an honour to pop your cherry.”

It takes a moment for Beth to register what Daryl just said, but then she lets out a snort and laughs. “You could be a bit more romantic, Daryl,” she says, wiping her eyes.

Daryl shifts awkwardly. “I ain’t good at this sort of thing.”

Beth calms down before reaching down and taking his hand. “That’s okay. I’ll guide you. I’ll tell you what I’d like you to do.”

Daryl nods this time, and he manages to pull a small smile when he looks at her. He allows her to take his hand and pulls it onto the piano keys, and guides him to play a couple of chords, which gradually turned into a slow melody.

“You don’t want me to… I mean, this is nice, but I thought you’d want me to… touch you, or something.”

“You can’t just stick your hand between my legs and rub like you’re wishin’ for a genie,” Beth says, and pauses because it’s Daryl’s turn to laugh. “Well, you can, but not yet, because there’s a process.”

Daryl looks daunted. “A process?”

Beth nods. “It’s different for everyone, but like I said, I’ll guide you.” 

There’s a silent moment between them, as they look into the other’s eye with each a small smile. Daryl feels himself surrendering control to Beth; he’s willing to do whatever she wants him to do. Then the eye contact is broken, the unspoken contract between them ready to be signed. Beth’s eyes dart down to Daryl’s lips, and she quickly licks her own before she lifts herself up just enough, her hand ghosting, then lightly touching his cheek.

Daryl anticipated what was going to happen next, and licked his own lips, and darted his eyes down to hers. He didn’t move before she did, allowing her full control of the situation.

“Kiss me,” she whispered, leaning in, but not quite all the way, “slowly.”

Daryl figures she’s done this bit before, and he wants this to be a pleasant experience for both of them. He lifts a hand to her head, slips his fingers into her hair, cradling the crux of her skull in his palm. He leans in close, angling his face just so, and just barely brushed their lips. He watched her eyelids flutter closed, then closed his own and kissed her fully.

It’s slow, just as she wanted, and very simple, and it ends with a smile from both of them.

“That was nice,” Beth said. “You have some skills, Daryl.”

“I’ve been around the block a few times.”

“I can tell. Did you see any beds when you checked upstairs?”

Daryl nods, seeing her cue, and gets up quickly as she swings herself around on the seat. Beth feels a flutter of excitement in her stomach as Daryl picks her up and carries her bridal style all the way up the stairs. 

She presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, but is unsure how to carry on from there. What should she do here to heighten the mood? Should she kiss his cheek, his neck, maybe? She studied his neck, and while not overly dirty, there was still a bit of grime there. She kissed his cheek instead, and feels the coarseness of stubble there. Beth tightens her grip around Daryl’s neck as he stumbles slightly on the top step, but he recovers, and they’re safely on the top floor.

Beth always imagined that her first time would be romantic: there would be a soft bed, freshly laundered sheets (she’s not so fancy for Egyptian cotton), rose petals, maybe some candles. There would be the scent of lavender, or something else nice. It would be her wedding night. She thought she would actually be in love with the man she would lose her virginity to. But that was before The Turn, and Beth has changed with the world. 

Daryl carries her all the way into the room before gently setting her down.

“It’s a little dark in here,” she says, clinging to Daryl for a moment as she regains her balance.

“Hang on, I’ll go grab some candles,” Daryl replies, and he disappears back out the door.

She hobbles over to the corner she sees the mattress in. A queen-size, with a thick enough blanket, and sheets that look like they’ve seen better days; the frame is long gone, probably used for firewood. The situation isn’t perfect, but it’s the best that it can be. The floor has been well kept, at least, not the thick layer of grey dust she’s seen in other places.

As she nears the mattress, a particularly painful twinge in her ankle makes her flop down onto it rather ungraciously. The mattress is stiff but not uncomfortable as she crawls on to it, and sits with her back against the wall. She pulls her foot into her lap just as Daryl reenters the room, several lit candles in hand. He quickly places them around the room before sitting down opposite Beth.

“Your foot hurtin’?”

Beth nodded, wincing as she tried to get her shoe off. Daryl motioned for her to give him her foot. She straightened out her leg, and placed it tenderly into his waiting hands, and Daryl was gentle in taking off her boot. He didn’t take off the bandage that they’d put on earlier, though there were a few spots of blood that had seeped through.

As Beth took off her other boot, Daryl began to massage her, much to her pleasant surprise. His fingers, though a little clumsy, were sure in their movements; her excitement, which had been temporarily abated due to the reminder of her painful foot, came flooding back tenfold, and she couldn’t help but imagine what they could do in other places. Her imaginings quickly brought a gentle heat between her thighs.

“You’ve had a couple boyfriends before. You must have done some things with them.”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, a couple things. When I was with Jimmy I gave him hand jobs. I wasn’t ready for anything on my side yet before he died. And then with Zach I gave him hand jobs too, and he fingered me. His hand would cramp up before I came, though, so I was either left hanging or I had to finish myself off.” 

Beth supposed she should be surprised by her frank response, but she’s becoming so relaxed by Daryl’s ministrations that she didn’t really care.

“I don’t suppose you could use those magic fingers elsewhere?”

“I thought you said there was process?”

“There is,” Beth assured him. “But there are other places that could do with a massage. I do need to be fully relaxed before we get there.”

“Well, turn around, then. Let me get started on your back.”

\--

And it turns out Daryl gives very good massages. In fifteen minutes Beth has become completely relaxed, her entire body humming with warmth, anything that could be considered a knot now gone from her muscles.

Daryl had kissed her neck, which Beth had liked very much, slowly trailing his way up to her ear, and had given the lobe a little nibble, which she didn’t like much. 

“I don’t like that,” she said, her nose crinkling, and he returned to kissing her neck.

Beth placed her hands atop of Daryl’s, which were now resting on her sides, to over her stomach, where they splay out, and he pulls her gently backward so they’re flush against each other. Beth turns her head as he kisses along her jawline, their lips meeting again in an open-mouthed kiss.

His hands are caressing her clothed stomach, but she guides them up further, until they’re over her breasts, and Daryl growls into Beth’s mouth as he grabs them gently. She feels his fingers run across the worn material of her bra, feels them gliding across her erect nipples, which poke through the fabric.

“I think it’s time we got a layer off, don’t you think?” Beth said, panting slightly.

“Yeah,” Daryl grunted, nodding. He begins to tug at Beth’s shirt before she pulls away from him.

She turns to face him, sitting on her knees, before pulling off her shirt. She blushes in the wake, seeing Daryl pause as he drinks the sight of her in. Her bra, which hadn’t been exactly new when the Turn came, was now thin and had definitely seen better days. Beth waits until Daryl has pulled off his vest and is watching her again before she takes it off.

She watches as Daryl licks his lips.

“Damn,” he says, his mouth sounding a little dry. “You’ve got some of the prettiest tits I’ve ever seen.”

Beth, who has never received such a compliment before, bursts into laughter.

“There is a string of words I’d never even thought would leave your mouth,” she says, and closes the distance between them so she can kiss him again.

They kiss with a little more fervor as Beth pulls herself into his lap. As he supports her, she takes the time to feel all the skin of his upper half. She runs her hands over his forearms, a part of Daryl that was always pleasing to the eye. Back to his chest now, his pectorals very different to her own breast. There’s a layer of hair here, dark and contrastive to hers. And then down a little further to his abdomen, which feels very firm underneath her fingertips.

“Can I lay you down?” Daryl asks, fingers roaming up her back.

Beth nods, and makes a surprised sound as Daryl picks them up and lays her on her back. She feels their groins pressed together, and he grinds down on her - for the first time she feels his hardening penis, and she gasps at the sensation of it.

Daryl kisses her mouth, and then begins a trail down her jaw, neck and down to her clavicle. For a moment she feels self-conscious, because she hasn’t been able to feed herself very well – none of them have been able to, and so she has a few bones sticking out. But her stomach is sticking out a little more since she was able to have a bigger feed when they got here.

Daryl pauses at her breast though, and he looks up at her. “Can I touch you here?”

Beth nods eagerly, and Daryl begins to kiss her breasts, and playing and massaging the tissue with his hands. She puts her head back as she revels in the feeling, making sure to make a few moans for Daryl’s benefit. She enjoys the attention he’s paying to her breasts up until the point where she feels him sucking on a nipple. Nerves in her leg start tingling uncomfortably, and she reflexively kicks.

“Don’t put your mouth there,” Beth says when Daryl looks up, and he nods, returning to kissing his way down her stomach.

He gets to her jeans, and he stops. “How do you want me to go from here?”

Beth motions for him to come back up, which he does. He hovers above her, waiting for her to tell him what to do. He can see the nervousness on her face as she takes one his hands, leaving the other for him to lean on, and guides it down between her legs.

She doesn’t have to say anything more has he gives an experimental rub.

Beth quickly sucks in a bit of air as she feels a small jolt of pleasure. It’s not much, but it’s all part of the process. The small pleasure is constant, and she likes it very much indeed. She grabs his head and pulls Daryl down for a kiss as he begins to rub a little harder, and the pleasure begins to grow.

Within a minute his ministrations have her very flustered, and she quickly pulls his hand away. She’s not close to coming yet, but she’s now desperate to get her pants off.

“It’s okay if you’re about to-“

“It’s not that,” Beth says, her hands flying to the buttons. “Need to get these off.”

Daryl kneeled beside her and helped to pull her jeans off. He would have been happy to give her body a moment of appreciation, but knew she wanted him to continue. Then her underwear was off, and she was in all her glory before him. But he went right back to work, his hand resting just on her pubic bone, his fingers working her swelling clit.

Beth is greatly enjoying what he’s doing, and she begins to moan in a way that she didn’t with Zach. And she’s done what he’s doing to her now, but it feels a lot different and a whole lot more intense since it’s someone else doing it.

“Fingers,” she managed, “inside. Please.”

Beth can tell she’s very wet now, but knows she needs a lot more preparation before they do it. Daryl’s hand leaves her for a moment, and Beth quickly squeezes her thighs together so she doesn’t begin to lose the pleasure. She watches as Daryl puts two fingers to his mouth, slicking them up a bit before returning them, nudging her legs open.

He slowly circles a finger around her opening, making Beth a little impatient. Then he slips it in, just to the first knuckle. It’s not much, but he begins to use his other hand on her clit, so she’s not entirely without. He then slides the finger back out, and a second finger eases in when it returns. He begins to thrust them in and out, slowly at first, but then he picks up the pace.

Beth starts to lose it then, feels the pleasure begin to mount up, but his movements aren’t quite perfect yet.

“Up and down,” she gasps. “Move your fingers up and down.”

Daryl does as she says, moving them up and down rather than the in and out movement he was doing. He removed his other hand, to allow his palm to graze her clit as it moved.

And – oh – that was the way. Any thoughts Beth was having were flung right out the window as Daryl began to use his fingers harder and faster within her. Heat began to roll off her body in waves as she felt her g-spot and clitoris being worked in all the same motion. She reflexively pulled her feet off the mattress, lifting her knees towards her abdomen.

She was moaning constantly now, his name small and quiet between her panting. The sound in the room was obscene, but still highly arousing. Daryl began to go harder and faster at her encouragement, not stopping until Beth told him to.

His fingers came out as Beth felt herself gushing, almost embarrassed at the event, but she was desperate to keep going, as she hadn’t come yet.

“Keep going,” she managed, and Daryl returned his hand to her clit, his fingers soaked, and strokes it as fast until he can see that she has definitely come, her legs clenching around his hand. He keeps his fingers there as she spasms beneath him, until she weakly lifts her own hand and pushes his away.

“Shit,” Beth gasps as she feels herself coming down. “Oh, Daryl… did I pee on you?”

“No, that weren’t pee, don’t worry. You squirted, it happens sometimes.”

“I haven’t done that before. But it felt… nice.”

“Good.”

Beth is out of it for a few moments as she recovers, but she finally feels clear-headed, and definitely ready for more. Her legs are shaky as she goes to sit up, and giggles as she clutches at Daryl. She pulls herself up with his help, and kisses him again.

“I’m ready for more, Daryl,” she whispers against his mouth.

“You sure?” Daryl asked, a hand already going to his jeans.

Beth’s hand follows his, feels his hard length beneath the denim. “Definitely.”

He shuffles back and shucks off his jeans – no underwear, of course, Beth thinks - his dick springing free instantly. It looks exactly the same yet entirely different from the others she seen. She wraps a hand around it, unsure of how tight she should squeeze, and gave it a slow tug. She looked up when Daryl gave a groan.

“A little tighter,” he said, “don’t worry, it ain’t a banana.”

Beth snorts a laugh at the comment, but she heeds what she says, and watches as a small bead of precum develops on the tip.

“I… uh, don’t suppose you’ve thought about contraceptives?”

Beth hadn’t. “I haven’t had a period in months, malnutrition and all. I don’t think I’m going to get pregnant.”

“Still… we ain’t got condoms. I’ll try to pull out before I come.”

Beth nods, still jerking him off.

“How do you wanna do this?”

She shrugged. “I just thought… missionary?”

“We could do it that way. You could be on top. Doggy style, maybe,” he moaned when Beth used her thumb to smear the gathered precum around the head.

Beth thought a moment. The last two sounded like a bit of work for her, and she felt pretty boneless right now. “Let’s just do missionary,” she said.

Daryl nodded. He leaned down to kiss her again; gently swiping her hand away, and gently laid her back down. He reached over her to grab a pillow, and lifted her hips so he could place it underneath.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Very sure?”

“Yes!”

“Really-“

“Daryl, fuck me already.”

“Alright, alright,” Daryl muttered, spitting a couple times into his hand before slicking himself up.

Beth gulped, a small amount of fear bubbling with her excitement. She reflects on the moment she’s in now, about to give a part of herself to man that, no, she doesn’t love, but certainly has a lot of admiration and respect for. She certainly cares for him.

“Go slow,” she said, her voice betraying her nerves, as she looks right into Daryl’s eyes.

“Yeah, of course,” he says, lining himself up.

He pushes in, taking his time. It’s unlike any other sensation that Beth has experienced. It’s uncomfortable, though not painful thanks to the foreplay. Their groins meet as Daryl goes all the way in, and stops, give Beth a chance to get used to it. 

“You okay?”

Beth is tensing up, and she knows that Daryl can tell.

“Does it hurt? We can stop if you want-“

“No! It doesn’t hurt, just uncomfortable. I’ll get used to it, just gotta relax, I’ll be fine,” Beth takes a few deep breaths to demonstrate. 

Daryl nods, and starts up again. The experience soon becomes a lot more pleasurable, though Beth doesn’t think she’s going to come again soon. She doesn’t mind, though. Daryl is being affectionate, kissing her slowly, his caresses tender, and is definitely making this a good time for her, in spite of her nervousness.

Then, his thrusts become quicker, a little harder

“Come on, Daryl,” she said, wanting to encourage him. “Fuck me, come for me, Daryl.”

His face contorts, his pace picks up more, and his body is covered in sweat from the exertion.

“Come inside me, Daryl.”

He stills then, his hips making small jerks, and he makes a few grunts. Beth can just feel him pulsing inside her, and she feels a little wetter than before. Daryl’s eyes appear to be glazed over as he has his own orgasm, then he comes back to himself.

“Shit,” he mutters, “sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

Beth pulls him into another kiss as he pulls out, and now that is definitely an odd feeling.

“S’okay,” Beth tells him as he flops down beside her.

She shivers at the loss of body heat, and suddenly feels very exposed, her body and soul bare. She giggles nervously.

“Whatcha laughin for? Was I that bad?” Daryl said, slowly getting his breath back.

Beth rolls over, and looks up at his face. “Thank you,” she tells him, throwing an arm around his middle.

Daryl chuckles. “You’re welcome.”

The stay like that for a couple of minutes, just looking at each other, still naked, becoming cold very quickly…

“I was gonna suggest that we take a nap,” Daryl said as he chucked Beth her underwear, “but those sheets are soaked.”


End file.
